My sister's boyfriend is LEO?
by writerextrordinaree
Summary: Maddie lives a normal life as a superfan of Percy Jackson. One day, her snotty sister Catherine brings home her new boyfriend, and the characters Maddie loves come alive in a way she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! imaginaryquoquere here, hope you enjoy our first story. (please excuse the spelling)**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own any rights to this story.**

* * *

"Ah," I sigh. "Percy is so dreamy." I'm reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Last Olympian. Percy sacrificing his god offer to be with Annabeth is so brave. I must have read this book over twenty times. My mom says it's unhealthy, but fandom has a price. Speaking of my mom, "MADDIEEEEEEEEEEE! Your sister is bringing over her boyfriend. They'll be here any minute! Come downstairs!" That was my mom. I know she loves me, but the yelling is a con. I think of what Leo would do if he was in my situation. Probably build a helicopter, but I'm not a demigod, so I'll have to make due.

Out of the four kids in my family, Catherine, my only sister, is the oldest. And the most stuck-up. When you meet her, she'll seem like the nicest person in the world. But I share a room with her, so I know her dark side. She still is a pretty good big sister, but when school gets rough, she gets rough. She goes to a public school, where as I go to a all girls private school. She said to my mom that it was to socialize, but I know all she wanted to do there was date boys. She brings home a new one every two weeks, each saying this was 'the One,' each the same looks. Super popular, blonde, and handsome (she says they're hot, but I was raised better).

I know this one is going to be the same, because every time a new future hubby enters Catherine's life, each time my mom gets excited. She hears wedding bells as soon as he walks through the door, but then gets disapointed like the rest of my family. I wish they would stop believing her lies, and just face facts that she will be loosely dating for the rest of her life. I on the other hand, am not interested in dating at age twelve, and when I do want to date, it will be for the right reasons, not to just have fun and flirt.

I run down the creaky wooden stairs, not because of Catherine's new boyfriend, because of the delicious hamburgers my dad is making. They smell so good, my stomach is rumbling. Just then Catherine walks in the door with her designer clothes and fake Channel, and my jaw drops to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! imaginaryquoquere here, hope you enjoyed our first chapter! We would really love it if you guys review this story. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the storyline**

* * *

I can't believe it. My sister walked through the doorway, her boyfriend on her arm. For a second, I didn't know why I was stunned. Then it hit me. His dark black hair, skinny disposition, looking like he was working in a garage all day. Hm. Now who does that remind me of? LEO FREAKI'N VALDEZ! Oh my gods. The son of one of the GREEK gODS is in my living room! I've probably never said that before. He stared at me like I fell from the moon, my whole family did. After a few seconds of looking like an idiot, I managed to whisper, "Leo?"

"Oh, did I already tell you his name?" Asked my sister.

Right then and there, I decided to lie about the whole thing. They would never believe me! I even think it sounds crazy, but my gut tells me that this is Leo Valdez. "Nice to meet you, Leo." I held out my hand. He took it, and his hands felt warm and oily. I wiped my hands with a dishcloth.

"Oh, sorry, I was working, uh, in the shop." He says, but I can tell he's lying. My mother tries to break the ice by asking Catherine and Leo how they first met. Great. She starts babbling along on on how two days ago her car broke down, and he towed her, and they ended up talking, and he's the one, and blah blah blah. I don't want to sound rude, but WHY is he dating MY SISTER? And she usually only goes for idiots.

My mom calls everyone to the table, and I'd forgotten how hungary I was. I start inhaling a burger, and I'm halfway there when my mom motions me to stop. "Catherine and Leo aren't here yet. Wait till they come sit down. Ugh. Catherine and Leo. Has a terrible ring to it. I slowly put down my burger, still hungry. My stomach is still rumbling, calling for more substance. Where are they? Why does mom not have enough sense to not let Catherine be alone with boys in her room? I mean, she's a teenager. They do crazy things, I'm told.

I think if everyone just lets me read, I'll be a great teenager. But I think mom and dad are expecting me to be just like Catherine, a girl obsessed with looks, not IQ. Me, I don't really care what I look like, just a ponytail, sweatshirt, and jeans. No makeup. Although that's what I'll probably be getting every Christmas, birthday, or Percy Jackson's birthday (I make my family celebrate it each year). Catherine loved the mascara, and lipstick and... well, those are the only makeup stuff I know of. What I would really like, is to have the whole Percy Jackson and Heros of Olympus series, instead of having to go to the library three miles from my house to get them.

Catherine is probably the most popular girl at her school, always going to parties and stuff. Me, I only have one best friend, Marcus. He and I love to read together, and talk about Percy Jackson. But let me clear something up for you right now: we are not in love. He's like my brother, and I'm sure he feels the same way. Since we go to different schools, we don't see each other during the school day, we spend almost every afternoon, weekend, and summer together. Sometimes we don't even talk, just read. And when one of use gets to tired to read, the other one reads aloud. My sister thinks it's lame, but I really don't care about her opinion. I like it, thats all that matters, no social status.

Leo and Catherine come into the dining room, slapping me out of my thoughts. I start eating the rest of my burger, thankful it's still warm. Then I catch Leo giving a wink across the table, but nobody notices, my parents are talking about something political, and the boys are waging a hamburger buns fight. Then I glance under the table, and Leo and Catherine are holding hands. She never does this. And Leo looks like he's enjoying it! I mean, is this some universal crazy day that I wasn't notified about?

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **~imaginaryquoquere**


End file.
